Once and for all
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Do you believe in the red string of fate? The strings were plucked and they were the melody produced. Lenku. One-shot.


Once and for all...

People whisked away from the train, tugging their winter coats tighter around them. The wind was biting with coldness and the snow fall was hard, blinding every eyes with whiteness. Voices from the stereo announcing the delay of the trip to the next stations made some passenger curse and groan in annoyance. Some left the station to stay in on available inns, while some tried contacting their relatives or friends who lived around. When the phone calls weren't effective, the decided to leave. The cold tiled ground seemed frosting as the whistling of the wind became harsher, singing songs that weren't _nice_ when felt.

However, _she_ remained there. A girl with red beanie and black trench coat sat on a bench parallel to the platform, hands kept in the deep pockets of her coat. A cloud of her steamy breath released from her trembling pallid lips as she unsteadily sit there, patiently praying for the snowstorm to stop. A black bag shaped like a musical instrument lied beside her, as she wobbled her legs, glancing at the bag from time to time.

The station seemed empty now, aside from the station guard who kept on calling her to back away from the platform and check in at the nearest motel. She told him that motels were probably fully booked by now. _I was just broke._ Her smile pained her, and she regretted flashing it to the kind guard. She felt like her lips would break apart. She remained there, watching the agonizing wind to whip the empty lands. _I will definitely make it to the concert._ The black bag keeping her violin was quietly lying beside her, its blackness seemed to be hard against her eyes. Versus the whiteness of the surroundings. She groaned in exasperation and wobbled her legs forcefully than earlier.

A clattering made her stir and sat straight. There was another passenger left. Basically, there were three people left in the station, the guard, _she_ and the person sitting beside her violin. He was wearing a thicker jacket that might be in layers, he had gloves, a scarf around his neck and a bonnet. He briefly gave her a smile as the two of them sat quietly, the wind talked instead. The snow fell faster this time, and the coldness seemed to quadrupled. Both if them were now wobbling, eyes narrowed against the unpleasant wind.

"The guard will be leaving the station when the snow stop. Don't you plan resting in an inn? He told me to ask you and reconsider your idea. It's getting colder and colder, miss." He yelled against the earsplitting blow of the wind accompanied with greater volume of snow fall.

"I'm fine, thank you." She yelled back. "I'll be staying here to take the first possible trip. I need to arrive on my destination, badly."

"I know that. Everyone else is the same." His voice shook, the coldness was getting into him now. "You'll freeze here. Please, I don't want to see a lovely maiden freezing here, let's get inside."

"I can't!"

"You know that's impossible," he countered, persevere enough to change her mind. "The weather wasn't nice, ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me." She tried to laugh, it came as a hoarse one. "I'm broke, couldn't check in."

And they were quiet. Thrown tickets and papers danced in the air as the sound of the rolling cans of drinks became the dance's music. With the wind as their choreographer, the scene continued for another fifteen minutes, until their only audience, ran away from the bench.

She ran near the vending machines and rubbed her hands on her arms, the black bag dangled from her shoulder. The weather was getting worse and it may delay the trip for a while day long. Her schedule was ruined, and it wasn't expected. Everything was planned nicely, until a sudden announcement of a snowstorm was reported while she was in the middle of her journey. The concert will be held tomorrow, and she was supposed to be on the hotel before twilight. That was supposed to be. She hates winter now.

"Sir, miss," the guard called their attention. It was already dark by the time the snow ceased. The friendly guard looked down on the last passengers who stayed on the station, both slumped against the cold ground, bags containing musical instruments laid before them. "You can stay inside since it's impossible for you to leave. If this weather will continue, if it will remain this calm all night, the snow may melt a bit and the trip may resume early than expected. So please, stay inside. Just turn on the heater." The two displayed a grateful smile as they willingly obliged.

Now, the two of them were left inside the guard's room. The warmth provided by the heater was enough to stop them trembling unlike earlier. They didn't have actual conversations from there, but when they locked gazes, they'd laugh or smile. It was the guy who initiated the talk as he removed his bonnet, blond hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Is that a violin?" The toothsome blond smiled and waited for her reply. They sat across each other, stuck in a train station. The night has just begun and they have a lot of awkwardness to conquer all though the night.

She mentally noted that he was the _cute,_ or maybe more than that. She glanced at her bag and smiled, saying, "yes. I was supposed to play it with the orchestra - if I can make it tomorrow."

He mouthed an "oh" while nodding as he propped his elbows on his kness, staring down on her bag. "You're a classical musician," he smiled genuinely. She nodded, seemed to be touched by his kind comment. "I like music," he added.

"Yes, I am." She smiled shyly. "And yes, I will not doubt that you have a guitar there." They stared with each other, a shy smile versus a genuine one, then he held out his hand.

"My name's Len," he introduced. Her smile dropped as she looked at his hand suspended in the air, waiting for her to shake it. It didn't take long though, she chortled gracefully as she held his warm hand then shook it.

"I am Miku," she let go of his hand. As soon as his warmth left her cold palm, she wished she held it longer. He nodded and smiled again - that smile was like from a boy next door kind.

"Nice meeting you, Miku. I know I'm a boring person. So, I want to hear your music, I wasn't a classical musician but I appreciate music a lot. This is my first time talking to a person like you, yeah." He nodded to her. Miku smiled and unzipped the bag before taking out a beautiful brown violin and its fiddlestick.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything you're pleased to play, Miku."

 _Ugh, he's cute._ Miku's mind was torturing her as she held the violin on her arm, against her neck. She smiled at him and pressed the strings that will begin her favorite classic.

"Wait," he stopped her, getting his guitar out of its case. It was an electric guitar and he plugged it in the speaker he found under the guard's desk. "I think I know what you're going to play,"

"I didn't know that I was with a rock star," she faked a wow that he didn't buy, he just laughed. "Okay, I'll begin."

He watched her as she gracefully pressed the strings and danced her bow against it. It was Canon by Pachabel, of course. He wouldn't forget the first piece he learned to play on his guitar. She was a good view, he was amused. It was a beautiful sight, a violinist playing for him amidst a snowstorm. The next part is to be played, he joined her, playing the rock version of Canon he saw on YouTube. He didn't expect that electronic guitar and violin will still sound good together. He loved how it went well.

Their music were like traditional and deviant, classic and modern, old and new, yet the sound was harmonious, connecting. He played like her, passionate with every notes as they continued and finished the whole music piece with fulfillment. Their eyes sparkled as they laughed.

"That was pretty, wasn't it?" He asked as he sat beside her, removing the audio jack on his guitar. He watched her nod as she smiled again.

"It was. Electric guitar is interesting, I hope you can teach me a few?" Her smile never failed to entice him. He quickly gave her his guitar as he told her how to hold the guitar. Their proximity was suffocating both of them, she couldn't understand whatever he says; he was unaware of his words. His eyes were just fixed on her, her long lashes were attractive. She was pretty. His hand that was holding the fretted neck of his guitar inched to her hand until he held it completely. She was surprises at first, but adjusted to the warmth of his hand soon. He leaned down, his forehead pressed against her and made her look at him. Her blue eyes met his as they heard their different music connecting as one. Something's strange. It was the feeling like they've know each other some centuries ago.

The place was disturbed by the snowstorm again, numbing and freezing everything. Another trip will be delayed tomorrow for sure. But now, they don't care. Secluded in a temporarily owned room, his breath washed over her smooth face. His nose bridge rubbed against her as he lowered his head more, tilting it until his parted lips was aligned with hers. She was prettier up close, her lashes kissed her cheeks. Her cheeks were pink and as shy as her. She was perfect in his eyes. The storm was forgotten, it was just the two of them - two strangers connected by different music. They felt like they're one. His lips grazed on hers. It was fast, yet slower than a blink. But the contact was brief. His grip on her hand softened as he guided her to bring down the guitar in their lap.

Their foreheads remained against each other. Both of their breathing seemed controlled. He smiled goofily, she chortled. Her face instantly brighten with such chuckle, as he grazed again on her lips. He did it again, longer every other time, until he lingered his lips there. It appeared like their lips were molded for each other, as an innocent kiss felt like it was shaking their knees.

Miku broke the kiss with a laugh as she shyly looked at him, admitting that was her first. He nodded, placing the guitar in a quite safe distance from them. He pulled her with him, placing a lingering kiss on her lips once more, though amidst the kiss they both smiled, teeth clashed on teeth. They pulled away and laughed.

"I was a band vocalist," he said as he laid on her lap on the small couch. "We perform wherever the manager asked us," his smile reached his eyes as he stare at her beautiful face. "But I've never seen a girl I felt so attracted to. Until I meet you,"

"You surely have a flowery tongue." She laughed. "Do you tell other girls the same thing?"

"Believe me," he shrugged. "There's really something when I saw you after I tried looking for a vacant motel. You were sitting on a bench, caring not if you're frozen. I heard a music while watching you. It beckoned me to approach you, Miku."

She sighed and patted his head. "Yeah, I think you're cute."

"That's all?"

"I think so," she sneered when he pretended to be hurt. "Kidding,"

"When tomorrow, the storm stop, will you go to your concert?" He asked, eyes fixed on her lips. She was not moving, maybe thinking of a sound decision. The pros and con's were being weighted as she tangled her fingers with his soft golden locks. "Miku?"

"Will we meet again, Len?" Her eyes met his, a question asked loudly. It was a question reiterating in his heart. That's true, will they meet again?

"Of course, once and for all our music unite. I shall find you and find you as long as we keep on playing with the melody." _Ah, so poetic._ She smiled with his answer, then laughed.

"Len, are you asking for my number so we can text?"

He laughed and rose to connect his lips with hers once again. Two strangers connected by a strong force like they're were music notes in a music sheet. The string of fate when plucked produced a sound, and they were the melody. It amused her a lot that such happenstance could lead her meeting a _perfect_ man. _Or the fated man?_

Author's note:

Happy holidays! Yueck this one-shot. I know you're sick and tired of my bittersweet mushy attacks on writing so I tried a plain chocolate-box cloying off-the-wall romantic one-shot. (Is this even a romance for you?) I'm sorry, your dear author here believes in destiny, really. That silly thought like there's a person meant for us - that we will meet them one day, and you'll be like, wow. You know the next, you just love the person with no reason, other than you love him/her (foolish). Yes, I don't have a boy friend. I just find this idea cute. Lol. :) I am suffering with a creative slowdown (more known as writer's block) and it's hurting my head. So, I tried writing the third one-shot for this week (looks like a failure though T_T) bye bye.


End file.
